<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Groups by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481586">Groups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Multi, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna’s mind wanders with Noct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Groups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the time, King’s Knight is more fun with friends, but every one of their friends is perpetually busy, and sometimes even Noctis is too lazy to play. Fortunately, Lunafreya can also enjoy a quiet game to herself. That’s the difference between her and her husband. She didn’t grow up with three beloved friends eager to leap at her every whim. She’s quite capable of thriving <i>alone</i>. It’s still nice to have Noctis to lounge against, even if he isn’t really <i>doing</i> anything. </p><p>He nuzzles into the side of her neck and lightly pecks her shoulder. Lunafreya hums her acknowledgement of his affection and keeps playing. They’ve retired to their royal chambers for the night, perhaps a tad earlier than they should have—the council is still arguing down below, Ignis quite capable of handling it. They’d reached a stalemate, and Lunafreya could tell that Noctis was fading. He’s slumped against the headboard now, legs spread around her smaller frame, arms wrapped securely around her trim waist. She told him to just sleep. She can play with her phone on the lowest brightness setting and wouldn’t have kept him up. But he just yawned and curled around her instead, because she’s become his favourite teddy bear. Lunafreya is perfectly alright with that. </p><p>She’s alright with Noctis nosing at her throat and gently nipping at her back, even though it’s incredibly distracting. She squirms against him and pauses the game, quickly reconfiguring her equipment before returning to the battle. Noctis’ hands slowly rise up her middle, wrinkling her negligee. His palms press into the undersides of her breasts, just weighing her, not quite squeezing yet. Then his fingers splay across her tender flesh, and her breath hitches when he kneads her. </p><p>As her loving husband presses a kiss beneath her ear, Lunafreya sighs, “Is my game too boring for you?”</p><p>“No,” he mumbles, now working her breasts for all they’re worth, digging right in to one of the most sensitive parts of her. “You’re just too pretty...”</p><p>She can’t help a soft chuckle. She should’ve known she’d have the one cure for his tiredness. Although, she concedes it might not just be her. Noctis does love watching video games. As he peers over her shoulder to watch the way he rubs and tugs her breasts, she wonders idly if he ever gets this horny whilst watching Prompto play. They do spend a lot of time together, when they can get away from their frantic Citadel schedules. She knows Noctis used to play games with Prompto all the time, back before the war reached its peak, when they were young and full of raging hormones. She wouldn’t blame him if he had—Prompto is an incredibly attractive man. And he’s particularly attractive when he’s <i>smiling</i>, excited to break a digital record or even being so good natured about losing dreadfully to his queen. He’s never once beaten her at Justice Monsters X, but it’s always fun to see him try. Noctis seems to enjoy those sessions. <i>Love</i> them, even. They both like sitting Prompto down between them and leaning all over one another as they race along their virtual track. </p><p>One of  Noctis’ hands strays down, smoothing across her stomach, then daring to dip between her legs. Lunafreya gasps and arches up into his touch—her character takes a beating for it, but the way Noctis sucks at her neck is worth the loss. He always knows just how to touch her. She can’t help wondering where he learned that. She doesn’t think he had any girlfriends before her. Maybe Ignis taught him, like Ignis teaches Noctis <i>everything.</i></p><p>Ignis is, after all, always so eager to serve his king. He’s always there at Noctis’ beck and call, whether to school Noctis with a familiar sense of cool dominance or to bend the knee and submissively do whatever his lord might ask. It only stands to reason that he please his queen too. Ignis has never failed her. He’s the most loyal man in the whole Citadel. And, arguably, the most handsome. And he’s clever, wise, suave—he’s so very good with his tongue, and must be in more ways than she knows. She can’t imagine he taught Noctis how to properly eat a woman out, but surely he could. Surely he’d be all too happy to demonstrate. Noctis loves Ignis so deeply—surely he’d be just as pleased to watch. Lunafreya can vividly imagine running her fingers through Ignis’ ash-brown hair whilst pulling him deeper and grinding against his gorgeous face. </p><p>Of course, then Gladiolus might be jealous. He’s the perfect shield, always at his king’s side, often stationed outside his king’s chambers, and surely he’d hear the screams if Ignis did his job right. And he certainly would. If Prompto was in the mix, he’d be even louder—he’s so wondrously expressive. Noctis curls two fingers between Lunafreya’s legs and strokes her right through the fabric. Her negligee and the panties underneath are too thin to provide much barrier. It doesn’t dull the sensation at all. She can feel the pad of his index finger teasing her clit and his thumb fondly tracing her outer lips. Lunafreya pauses her game, closes her eyes, and wonders just how much preparation it might take to welcome in Gladiolus’ massive cock. </p><p>She always takes her husband with ease. There’s no need for lubrication, because Noctis is sweet and doting and <i>incredibly</i> hot—he takes the time to work her up to it and get her soaking wet every time. But then, his cock is relatively normal—not like the enormous piece of meat Gladiolus must be sporting. The man’s an absolute beast—it only stands to reason that his dick would be as oversized as the rest of him. She’d be happy to find out. She always wonders how he manages to squeeze his giant muscles into his Crownsguard uniform—she’d love to watch him take it all off. </p><p>She’d love to let him slot between her thighs and thrust there, even if he couldn’t make it <i>inside</i>. Perhaps Noctis could enter her from behind and offer some penetration to compensate. Then Ignis could instruct them as to the proper pace, and Prompto could sit close, maybe even with his camera, or just with his encouraging smile and fleeting kisses. </p><p>Noctis digs in deep, pressing into her and wetting her underwear. She’ll need to change them afterwards, but it’s worth it. He’s sucking another mark into her neck and still playing with her breasts. He touches her <i>just right</i>, slow and steady, grinding to a silent rhythm, making her body sing. She quivers in his grip and moans, thinking of Gladiolus driving into her from the front, Ignis from behind, Prompto at her lips, and Noctis right there, adoringly watching it all. It would be such a masterpiece: all of the Lucian king’s favourite playthings, together as one. </p><p>Then she thinks of Noctis brushing the others away and laying her down, sliding into her, finishing her off with needy thrusts and desperate kisses. Noctis groans into her shoulder, “<i>Luna</i>...”</p><p>Lunafreya hits her end. She can feel herself bubbling up into his fingers, gluing herself to her panties. Her body tenses, exquisitely overheated, and for a few blissful seconds, she lives in that nebulous world of pure energy: sheer <i>pleasure</i>. Then she shudders, falls back down, and her head slowly thins out again. She feels somehow both heavy and weightless afterwards, spent and <i>very</i> satisfied. She gradually becomes aware of Noctis’ erection digging into the small of her back, but she thinks she knows how to deal with that. </p><p>He chuckles quietly, “That was quick. What were you thinking about?”</p><p>Lunafreya pauses. She weighs potential jealousy against the trust and honesty they share. Then she tentatively answers, “You have quite attractive friends. Have you ever... with them...?”</p><p>She can feel him going rigid. His arms relocate to her middle but stay fiercely latching on. He insists, “I’m loyal to you.”</p><p>“I know that. But... if you <i>could</i> play with them...?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence that stretches on, Noctis’ grip gradually loosening. When a hand rises to her chin, she lets him turn her back to face him. </p><p>He’s grinning wide. He murmurs, rife with awe and affection, “You’re an amazing wife.”</p><p>She smiles back and takes a kiss. He comes much quicker, because she doesn’t just feed him a fantasy, but plans for the near future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>